Christmas Preparations
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Taking leave from the Naval Base, the Commander whisks four of his companions away to a private lodge - and things swiftly heat up. [Christmas Smut]


**A/N: ****Ahh, the last fic before Christmas. Followed, of course, by the pleasantly spooky Whispers of Saturn on boxing day. Nothing like a little madness after Christmas.**

**Also, since it was so highly requested, there's an Enterprise x Belfast yuri smut fic coming up on the 30th. A little end-of-year present for ye all~**

**Merry Christmas~**

* * *

**Christmas Preparations**

''Wow~!''

Javelin's awed murmur filled the sedan as she peered out the window, gazing out across the snowy landscape around them.

The Commander smiled warmly at the sound, glancing up at the rear-view mirror and watching the petite girl press her face against the glass. Laffey sat up in the middle seat, peering out the window with vague interest while Ayanami was on the rightmost seat, looking out her own window curiously. In the passenger seat to his left was Z23, the most mature of the four smiling softly as she too basked in the wintery scenery.

Today was Christmas Eve, just one measly day away from Christmas. Given how long he knew them and how close he was, the Commander had opted to take a vacation away from the base, bringing with him the four girls. He had rented a wooden cabin just outside a quaint town, slightly up the mountain and giving them ample privacy.

All of them were dressed up to the nines in winter clothing, thick coats and scarves covering their frames. Ayanami had gone for a thick cream coat with a fur collar and black earmuffs; Z23 went for a black coat with a matching fluff hat; Laffey had a pink hooded jacket and dark grey pants; and Javelin wore a brown jacket and thick white pantyhose, her usual outfit worn underneath said jacket.

Letting up on the pedal slightly the Commander slowed the car down as they drew near the town, golden lights washing over the car as they turned down the main street. Javelin and Ayanami cooed at the many Christmas decorations hanging from the street lamps and dotting the store-fronts, a few groups of people walking down the snow-covered streets carrying bags of neatly-wrapped gifts.

''It's so pretty...'' Ayanami commented softly, her gaze trailing after a plastic Santa Claus behind a store-front window.

''Mm.'' He hummed in agreement, spinning the wheel as he turned down a side-street. ''It's always really festive here, at this time of year.''

''Can we explore it later~?!'' Javelin eagerly asked, all but bouncing in her seat.

The Commander chuckled. ''Later. We'll have to carry our stuff up to the lodge first.''

As he spoke he spotted the rental garage, lifting his foot off the pedal and slowing down in front of it. He rolled down his window and dug out his official badge, waving it over the automatic sensor next to the door. After a second the machine beeped and turned green, the metal shutter rattling as it raised up to reveal an underground car-park; one that would remain heated so that the cars didn't freeze over in the frigid winter weather.

''Alright.'' He spoke up, parking the car in one of the available slots. ''Up and at 'em, girls.''

A unanimous chorus of agreements came from the four girls, three doors clicking open in perfect unison. He stayed where he was for a moment, double-checking he had everything before finally turning the car off and exiting it. The car-park was warm but still held a mild chill to it, largely spilling in from the open entranceway.

''You take this... I'll take that...'' Z23, ever the mature one, delegated who carried what bag with flawless accuracy – bags filled with simple things like clothes, a few festive snacks and gifts.

As expected the girls opted to carry most of the stuff due to their enhanced strength, able to easily hold several bags... something that prompted Laffey to foist off her own things onto Z23, giving her double the load until he took some of the bags from her.

Soon after they departed, heading out into the frigid cold.

…

It took a little under half-an-hour to near the edge of the town, travelling up a slight hill laden in snow and leafless trees.

Snow crunched underfoot as they climbed the slight hill, the cabin already in sight – just a little further up the hill on a flat plateau of white. The girls made idle chatter as the Commander led them up the hill, their voices echoing whenever Javelin cheered or Z23 scolded her in a raised voice.

''...Nn...'' Laffey grabbed Javelin's brown coat, giving it a light tug. ''Javelin... look...''

''Huh?'' The perky girl blinked, turning to see what Laffey was pointing at – and an awed smile graced her lips as she found herself gazing out over the town. From this high up countless golden lights could be seen, the large tree in the centre of town standing prominently above the surrounding buildings and aglow with luminescent lights, streams of gold tinsel and draped with ruby baubles.

''Wow~!''

''...beautiful, yes.'' Ayanami softly hummed in agreement, a gentle smile curling at her lips.

The Commander smirked lightly. ''Yeah, the view is great from up here; even better from the cabin. You can see the whole town from up there.''

''Then let's hurry~!'' Javelin happily declared, attempting to run up the hill – only to trip, falling face-first into the snow. ''B-Bleh!''

Laffey blinked slowly. ''Snow angel... Mn...''

With a cute yawn Laffey willingly followed suit, collapsing atop Javelin like she was a pillow. The snow-buried girl let out a startled squeak and protested, flailing cutely as she tried to coerce Laffey off her – but the weary girl was already asleep, snoozing softly.

''Geez...'' Z23 sighed exasperatedly, glancing over at the him. ''Can you carry her?''

''Sure, sure.''

Laffey gave only a half-hearted mumble as he grabbed her waist and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. Carefully balancing the petite girl on his shoulder he bent down and offered Javelin a hand, one the snow-covered girl gladly took – grunting as he pulled her up to her feet.

''Thanks...'' Javelin smiled embarrassedly.

The Commander merely chuckled and pet her head, making the Destroyer blush cutely and lean into his hand. He let her enjoy it for a minute longer before letting his hand drop, earning a cute pout from the upbeat girl before she got over it, chasing to catch up with Z23 – the busty Destroyer having walked ahead of them, clearly eager to get out the cold.

With an amused huff he followed suit, his eyes shifting over to Ayanami – the Sakura girl trailing behind him a step, shivering. He slowed down enough that they were side-by-side, a light smirk curling at his lips when he noticed the cute red hue to her nose, her skin taking on a pale pallor from the cold. She noticed his smirk and blushed lightly, rosy cheeks puffing into a pout.

''...it's too cold.'' Ayanami mumbled.

''Hmph.'' He smirked and wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her flush against his side – letting him lean over and give her a light peck on the cheek. ''Then use me to stay warm then, Ayanami-_chan_.''

The Sakura girl blushed adorably at his boldness and hummed, leaning into him. The moment was disturbed however as Laffey shifted back, forcing the Commander to slide his arm around her rear to keep a hold of her. The short girl deliberately slid back, sliding down his side until he was holding her against his hip, leaving them nearly at eye-level.

''Laffey... doesn't want a kiss too, or anything...'' Laffey murmured.

The Commander huffed and rolled his eyes, obligingly craning his head up. Laffey did him the favour of leaning down, kissing him full on the lips. The cold had made her normally-soft lips firm and chilly, yet that did little to abate the affection conveyed through the kiss, nor mute how passionately she deepened the kiss.

After several long seconds she broke off from the kiss, panting lightly. The corners of her lips quirked up into a faint smile before she laid her cheek against his head, her eyes fluttering shut once more – content now that she had gotten her daily kiss. He rolled his eyes and continued ascending the hill, Ayanami pressing into his side affectionately.

They reached the wooden cabin a minute later; the front door hanging slightly ajar. It was a modest one-storey building, with a large main room connected to the kitchen and a narrow hallway over by the right wall, leading to the bathroom and the four bedrooms. A large fireplace sat in the main room; a flat-screen TV hanging above it and a couch placed before the fire.

Z23 had already hung up her coat and was checking out the kitchen; the fridge was fully stocked in advance but that didn't stop her checking again. Javelin's gentle humming came from further down the narrow hall, clearly unloading her and Z23's stuff.

Grunting lightly the Commander knelt down and let Laffey climb off him – the sleepy girl yawning and taking her bags off him, shambling away to find her own bedroom. Ayanami offered him a slight smile before she too hastily departed, leaving him to sit down on the couch and relax for a minute.

''Commander?'' Z23 called out to him. ''Could you help me get the Christmas tree out from the cupboard?''

''Mm, gimme a minute...''

X-x-X

A few minutes passed; Z23 departing to go get changed out of her clothes and into something 'more comfortable', as she called it.

The Commander was halfway through unpacking the Christmas tree when gentle footsteps prompted him to look up – and a smile curled at his lips as Javelin came hopping down the hall, wearing a brown reindeer costume. It covered her from head to toe, with a hood pulled up over her head with fake antlers poking out.

''Commander~! Do I look cute~?'' Javelin asked cheerfully, a cute red tint to her cheeks.

''Yep.'' He smirked lightly, earning a happy giggle from the reindeer girl.

A door clicked open behind Javelin, prompting her to turn around – and whistle. ''Ooh~ looking good, Niimi-chan~''

Curious the Commander stood up – and a light blush dusted his cheeks as he laid eyes on Z23. The Ironblood girl was dressed up as a Santa... a very lewd Santa. The red dress barely passed her mid-thigh and left plenty of cleavage on display, curving down her lower back while leaving her upper back completely bare. A pair of matching red arm warmers stretched from her biceps to her wrists, white fluffy trims on the edge. The outfit was complete by a little red Santa hat on her head, her usual hair-bow traded out for a festive red one.

''D-Don't stare...'' Z23 blushed brightly, looking away. ''It doesn't look... weird, does it?''

''Not at all.'' He grinned lightly and strolled up to her, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a quick kiss – easily turning her face into a tomato, a smile threatening to bloom across her face.

''Hey~!'' Javelin whined childishly, glomping his side. ''Don't I get a kiss too~?''

The Commander was half-tempted to tease her and make her wait, but he didn't want to be unfair – leaning down and giving the chipper girl a quick kiss on the nose. She squeaked and blushed, her pout melting away into an embarrassed smile.

''Eheh...'' Javelin tugged on her hood a bit, turning away. ''I'll.. um, I'll get started on the tree!''

Javelin quickly skittered away, busying herself with unpacking the tree. Z23 rolled her eyes at that and drifted over to the kitchen, clearly intent on getting started on a dinner of all of them. Out of the whole group she was by far the best cook, and as such it was only natural she gravitate towards the kitchen – lest Laffey get there first and _attempt _to cook, and end up burning the cabin down.

Humming lightly to himself the Commander glanced out the window, noting the gentle amount of snow that was beginning to fall. Now was a good a time as any to stock up on some firewood.

''I'm heading out for wood.'' The Commander notified, moving over to the closet and unsheathing the axe within.

''Are you even allowed to cut down the trees?'' Z23 questioned, brows downturned warningly.

He waved her off, unfazed. ''Yeah, it's fine. It's normal around these parts.''

The Ironblood girl hummed for a long moment, clearly judging if he was telling the truth – before with a sigh she conceded, turning back towards the kitchen. He grinned lightly at that; she was already acting like a housewife, and they weren't even married yet. He didn't dare voice that thought however, lest she come chasing after him with a ladle and whack him into the ground. Again.

Shaking his head in amusement the Commander strolled outside, the chilly air brushing over his face once more. Contrary to Z23's expectations, he had experience with felling trees – not professionally, but he had done it enough back in his childhood to know the basics. With that in mind he wandered a little bit away from the house to be safe nothing fell on it, though not so far the girls wouldn't hear him if something went wrong.

Just as he located a tree however the sound of the front door clicking open reached his ears – and a familiar, soft voice fluttered through the lightly-snowing air. ''Commander... Laffey... doesn't want to help too, or anything...''

He glanced over his shoulder back at the house, and his cheeks heated up as he laid eyes on Laffey – clad in a Santa costume. The dark red dress fell to her thighs and had a white furry trim, a bell attached to her lower back. A matching red-white mantle was wrapped around her shoulders, tied at the front with a green bow. Her slim legs were tightly hugged by a pair of black pantyhose, ending in a pair of Santa-themed boots, and with a woodsman's axe casually resting in her right hand.

Laffey blinked slowly at him. ''I got this outfit... for you. Does Commander... like it?''

''Hff. Yeah, it looks good on you.'' The Commander complimented with a smirk, making a faint pink blush dust her cheeks.

The Santa-dressed Destroyer wandered over to his side, and at his instruction the two of them hacked away at a particularly thick tree. After a few minutes of careful chopping they managed to get it to topple over – and into Laffey's waiting hands; the Ship-Girl catching it easily. He sweat-dropped at the casual display of strength.

Following his instructions she laid the tree down and they hacked away at it; chopping it up into smaller, easily-manageable logs that they could toss onto the fire to keep it going. Given how much there was he took some and stored it under the cabin in the miniature storage sheds for the future occupants. Even then they still had plenty of their own to use up, assuring they'd have a warm Christmas.

Half-an-hour later their job was done; a neat pile of arm-sized logs sitting by the porch. The Commander grunted and stabbed his axe into the snow, leaning on it for support as he took a breather, his breath forming a faint cloud in front of him.

Just as he was about to straighten up and head inside – Laffey tugged on his coat.

''Commander... Laffey... is cold...''

''Yeah, yeah; we're going inside now.'' He replied to the mini-Santa. However Laffey just shook her head.

''No... I want... _Commander's _warmth...'' The Destroyer gripped his coat tighter, before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

The axe slipped from his grip as Laffey pushed him back, a short grunt passing his lips as his back hit the snow. Laffey wasted no time in crawling up his prone form until they were face-to-face – her cheeks and nose having gone a rosy red from the cold, her already-pale skin having gone a touch paler.

''Laffey...'' He blushed lightly, seeing a familiar fire burn within her crimson eyes.

Laffey didn't reply with words – simply leaning down and pressing her lips against his, kissing him. Her lips were cold yet still delightfully inviting, the air becoming filled with the sound of their lips gently smacking together, their hot breath mixing each time they quickly gulped in a breath of air. Slowly he slid his hands down her body, feeling the petite girl up through her Santa costume until he reached her ass; eagerly groping her soft, gently-curvy rear.

''Mn...'' Laffey pulled back from the kiss, shivering – and not from the cold. ''Commander... Laffey wants more...''

In response he reared his hand back, before bringing it down in a light spank – eliciting a quiet whimper from the Destroyer as he slapped her ass. She pouted and leaned down again, crashing her lips against his in a kiss filled with increasingly-heated passion, prompting him to teasingly spank her again. She had agreed to keep her 'desires' in check until Christmas, and now she was breaking that agreement. Which meant she deserved a little punishment.

His hand slapped against Laffey's peachy ass again, earning a muffled whimper from the Destroyer – though it was hard to tell whether it was a whimper of pain or pleasure, given her masochistic tendencies. As his hand came down in another smack he grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze, savouring Laffey's muffled moan as he fondled her rear.

''Mm...'' Laffey broke off the kiss, panting lightly. ''Commander... really is a pervert...''

''Says you.'' He countered dryly.

Laffey huffed softly and shifted back, slipping out of his grip. The Destroyer quickly crawled back until she was at eye-level with his crotch; wasting no time in unzipping the front and fishing his cock out. Her delicate fingers felt chilly against his swelling cock, yet that only aroused him more – groaning softly as Laffey gently jerked him off.

The Commander tipped his head back and groaned, the frigid cold air contrasting sharply with the slightly-less-cold hand jerking his cock. What made it all the more erotic was the intense look on Laffey's face as she got him off, her eyes glued to his cock as she watched him get hard. To his embarrassment he saw a thin line of drool begin to dribble down her chin before she idly wiped it away, licking her lips and leaning in.

''Chu~'' Laffey murmured, smooching the tip of his cock.

He groaned softly as Laffey's lips immediately parted, allowing his cock entry into her mouth. Instantly her wet warmth engulfed his shaft and he grit his teeth, stifling a sharp gasp as Laffey expertly sunk down his cock – easily managing to take in over two-thirds of his cock without even pausing. Out of the four girls she was by far the most horny, frequently sneaking into his room in the night to suck him off or hump his cock until she came.

A shudder ran through him as her tongue curled around his cock, teasing his length as she slowly bobbed her head. With a grunt he laid a hand on her head and pushed her down further – prompting Laffey to moan and sink down all the way down the base, his cock dipping down her throat. The Commander groaned as his full length was surrounded by her hot mouth, made all the better by the sensation of her tongue stroking his length.

''Mm...'' Laffey tapped his arm, signalling that she needed to breathe.

Nodding slightly he loosen his hold on her head, allowing the Destroyer to lift her head enough that she could breathe again – before she immediately plunged her head back down his cock, sucking him off with renewed effort. The Commander shuddered at the lewd sensation, audibly hearing her slurp his cock each time she bobbed her head back up; only arousing him more.

After a minute more Laffey stopped, rearing her head back and causing his cock to slip out her mouth – a thin trail of saliva hanging between her tongue and his cock. She quickly wiped it away and reached between her legs, grabbing the front of her pantyhose before boldly ripping it off; revealing her festive red panties before she pushed them aside, exposing her pussy.

''Nn...'' The Commander shivered as the cold air brushed against his cock, her saliva rapidly cooling. ''Laffey...''

''Don't worry...'' Laffey muttered, straddling his waist. ''I'll make you... nice and warm... Mn...''

With a breathy grunt the Destroyer grasped his cock and pointed it up, letting her lower herself down and impale herself on his cock. Instantly Laffey moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as she greedily sunk down his cock; her tight pussy clenching around his cock all the way. Even with how tight she was however she managed to take most of his cock inside, the familiar heat of her insides extracting a strained groan from him.

Laffey wasn't satisfied with _just _having him inside however – moaning softly as she rolled her hips forwards, inching further down his cock. Her arousal dribbled down his cock and let her sink down further until the tip of his cock bumped against her deepest parts; his full length snugly buried in her tight pussy. The sensation aroused Laffey more, a lewd mewl passing her chilly lips.

''Mm... you're twitching... a lot...'' Laffey dimly noted, moaning as she raised her hips again. ''Make sure... to cum lots... inside me... alright?''

''Nn...'' The Commander grunted, grabbing her hips. ''You...''

Any words he intended to say were cut short as Laffey dropped down his dick again, her pussy tightly squeezing his length. Despite how much he wanted to 'punish' her for breaking the agreement he couldn't resist, groaning from the pleasure flooding his cock. Laffey clearly knew the effect she was having on him, moaning softly as she rode his cock with slow, methodical bounces.

However any attempts at teasing melted away as Laffey's lust took control, a hot mewl passing her lips as she began bouncing with more vigour than before – bouncing up and down his twitching cock, causing him to be torn between wonderful warmth and frigid cold. On reflex he gripped her hips tightly and yanked her down his cock, eliciting a startled gasp from Laffey before it melted into a throaty moan, her bounces growing more feverish.

The lewd smacking of skin made his cock twitch with lust, prompting him to buck his hips and thrust up into Laffey; making the Destroyer moan approvingly as he speared into her quivering folds. Even if they were overheard Laffey wouldn't stop moving, openly riding his dick until she reached her inevitable climax; even if it meant fucking him in plain view. He didn't doubt that if he starved her of enough pleasure she'd be willing to fuck in the middle of a crowd of strangers; so strong was her need.

''Mm... a-ah... Commander... Mn...'' Laffey moaned between breaths, whimpering when he brought his hand down and spanked her peachy ass – making her pussy coil tight around his cock.

The Commander groaned at the pleasurable sensation, spanking her again. In response Laffey laid her hands on his chest and leaned forwards more, sticking her ass out as she impaled herself repeatedly on his length. Her burning-hot pussy squeezed his length each time he bottomed out inside her hot tightness, eliciting more heated moans and mewls from the Destroyer as her mind got muddled with pleasure.

Laffey's bounces grew faster and more heated, the smacking of skin echoing around them as she all but slammed her hips down, moaning as his throbbing cock was buried inside her again. Her pleasure was only enhanced each time he spanked her ass, sending sparks of masochistic pleasure rushing through her petite frame. Even as her pelvis began to tighten up she kept moving, not daring to stop for even a second lest she cum the moment she did.

''A-Ah... Commander~'' Laffey mewled breathily, her hips buckling. ''L-Laffey can't- _a-ah~!_''

The Destroyer let out a cute cry as he bucked his hips, thrusting up into her pussy and tipping her over the edge. Her hot inner walls tightly constricted his cock, the lewd sensation pushing him to his limit – and with a stifled groan the Commander climaxed, shooting ropes of cum into Laffey's spasming pussy, making the Destroyer moan lowly as he filled her up.

''Mm...'' Laffey bit her lip, twitching as she endured the erotic sensation – slowly relaxing as her own orgasm ended, leaving her panting. ''Nn...''

Panting heavily the Commander sat up on his elbows, groaning as her inner walls erratically spasmed around his length; the pleasurable sensation prompting him to grip her hips and gently roll her hips. The gentle burn of pleasure made them both groan, savouring the lewd sensation for a few moments until Laffey finally raised her hips, allowing his cock to slip out her creampied pussy.

''Mm...'' Laffey groaned and climbed off him. ''Inside... now...?''

''Yeah... help me carry this wood inside...''

X-x-X

The moment Laffey had carried the wood inside she hastily shifted to her bedroom, clearly intent on getting a fresh pair of pantyhose; given her current pair was ripped at the front.

''Welcome back~!'' Javelin called out to him as he carried a small pile of wood in, carefully balancing herself atop a step-ladder as she placed the star on the Christmas tree.

''Hey.'' The Commander nodded in greeting, heading straight for the fireplace and dumping the load of wood; brushing off the lingering splinters that clung to his coat.

Shrugging off his jacket the Commander watched as Javelin leaned over a bit too far; balancing dangerously on one foot as she attempted to get the star on the tip of the tree. Sensing imminent disaster he swiftly strode closer, and not a second too late.

''There we go- woah~!'' Javelin yelped as she lost her balance and fell... right into his waiting arms.

Javelin quickly went red, smiling sheepishly. ''Eheh... thanks, Commander.''

''No problem.'' He intoned dryly, lowering her down. ''Be more careful next time.''

''Will do~'' Javelin giggled demurely.

The purple-haired girl slipped free from his grip, pausing long enough to give him a peck on the cheek before climbing back up the ladder, attempting to put the star on again with more care. Chuckling lightly he walked past her and into the adjoined kitchen, finding Z23 chopping up some carrots with flawless precision.

Wrapping her arms around her waist, he planted a light kiss on her neck. ''What's for dinner~?''

''Beef stew.'' Z23 replied lightly, only to stiffen when he playfully bit her ear. ''Mn... Commander...''

The Commander chuckled lowly into her ear, making the curvy Destroyer cutely shiver. Her cheeks took on a dark red tint as he pressed himself against her curvy rear, letting her feel his barely-hidden erection – a shy mewl passing her lips as he bit her exposed shoulder, teasingly sucking it better. Even as her rubbed his crotch against her ass his hands wandered up her sides, slowly cupping her ample breasts.

''M-Mn...'' Z23 bit her lip, whimpering. ''N-Not now, Commander... I'm making dinner...''

He smirked at that and gave her neck a light kiss. ''Laffey got horny again and I had to deal with it... but I've still got energy left to go again.''

To his amusement Z23's breathing grew heavier, her arousal clear as he purposefully breathed down her neck. Deciding he had riled her up enough he gave her left breast a single, gentle squeeze before releasing her tits – giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and stepping back. Z23 shuddered and she shifted, clearly longing for his presence yet consciously fighting down her arousal, trying to refocus on dinner.

''The offer's on the table~'' He told her amusedly before walking away; leaving her with that thought.

''Commander...'' Laffey peek her head from around the hallway corner. ''Ayanami... wants you...''

''Got it.'' The Commander nodded his thanks.

Laffey hummed and lazily strolled over to the Christmas tree, muttering something to Javelin and causing the purple-haired Destroyer to squeak. Not paying it any mind he wandered down the narrow hall towards the bedrooms, his eyes landing on Ayanami's door at the end of the hall. The door was left just-barely ajar, allowing him to hear the gentle ruffling of covers within.

Interest piqued he pushed the door open, stepping inside. The room was lit up by a lamp, the sky outside slowly turning a murky grey and casting less light inside. Ayanami was laid back on her bed... completely naked, her slim body concealed only by red ribbons that neatly wrapped her all up; her perky nipples barely visible through the ribbon over her modest chest and her womanhood hidden behind two overlapping ribbons.

''M... Merry Christmas, Commander...'' Ayanami muttered demurely, embarrassed warmth glowing in her amber eyes.

''Well...it's not Christmas yet...'' A smirk slowly curled at his lips, spotting her pout. ''...but mind if I unwrap you then~?''

Ayanami blushed cutely at his smirk, undoubtedly seeing the slight bulge in his pants. ''Yes...''

In a heartbeat he crossed the room, the door closing shut behind him. The moment the door clicked closed his knee was on the bed, swiftly crawling up Ayanami's inviting body until they were face-to-face; her blush all the more apparent when he was mere inches away from her.

In an instant the Commander leaned down, capturing her lips in a quick, rough kiss. Ayanami mewled and reached out, her slim hands cupping his cheeks and deepening the kiss further, the unadulterated affection in her movements clear as day. He replied in kind, prolonging the passionate kiss for as long as he could – breaking it off only to suck in a quick breath before resuming it, muffling Ayanami's cute moan.

At the same time his hands went to work in 'unwrapping' his present, right hand sliding under her back and tugging on the ribbons there while his left hand dropped down to her hip, yanking on the ribbons. They were wrapped loosely enough that they came off fairly easily, going slack in several places – including her breasts, leaving her modest chest uncovered.

''Haah...'' The Commander sucked in a quick breath, smirking down at her – before hungrily diving in and attacking her neck.

''A-Ah~!'' Ayanami moaned in surprise, arching her back as he audibly sucked on her neck. ''Mn... Commander... a-ah...''

He leaned back slightly without breaking the kiss, allowing him to slide his hands up her stomach and cup her breasts; giving them a lustful squeeze. Ayanami moaned at his lewd touch, panting heavily from his ministrations. He quickly took it further, pinching her perky nipples between two fingers and teasingly rolling them around; eliciting a cute whimper from his partner as she endured his pleasurable touch.

The Commander gave her neck one last playful lick before moving on, trailing affectionate kisses down her collarbone. Ayanami tipped her head back and mewled, shivering as he went further down and reached her breasts – quickly taking her right nipple into his mouth. Ayanami whimpered and rubbed her thighs together, panting heavily as he alternated between gently sucking on the tip or rolling it around with his tongue; every little movement extracting another cute noise from the Destroyer.

''Mm...'' Ayanami moaned softly as he popped his lips off, exposing her nipple to the cool bedroom air – before he immediately swapped over to her other nipple, sucking on that one instead. ''Ah~''

He toyed with her breasts for a little longer, continuing to grope them as he sucked and kissed them. Soon however he took notice of how much she was rubbing her thighs together, a smirk crossing his face before he teasingly slid down – planting a trail of wet kisses between her breasts and down her stomach. Ayanami writhed as he peppered her flat stomach with kisses, swiftly moving between her slim thighs and smooching her delicate pussy.

''A-Ah...!'' Ayanami buckled, one hand sliding down and gripping his head. ''C-Commander... don't... ah... tease me...''

The Commander chuckled lowly, kissing her pussy and watching her twitch. ''You said you're my 'present' right? So that means I can _'play' _with you however I like.''

Ayanami blushed a cute red at that, averting her gaze – her eyes screwing shut a moment later as he gave her folds a quick, teasing lick. His hands gripping her hips to stop her squirming about, allowing him to playfully lap at her slit with his tongue, the sweet taste of her arousal gracing his tongue a few moments later.

With a playful smirk he got bolder; pushing his tongue inside her. Ayanami gasped and buckled, gripping his head tightly as he wormed his tongue around her insides, pleasuring her with just his mouth. Her soft moans and quiet gasps were music to his ears, her legs bending at the knees and sticking up in the air as he tongue-fucked her.

''A-Ah... ohh... Mn...'' Ayanami moaned under her breath, twitching whenever he licked a sensitive spot inside her. ''Commander... if you keep doing that...''

He hummed in acknowledgement, pulling his tongue out and giving her clit a light kiss before pulling back – smiling wryly at her embarrassed whine. No matter how much she tried to hide it, oral was always Ayanami's weakness – a fact he had exploited many times in the past, much to her embarrassment.

Shaking his head in amusement the Commander reached down, unzipping his pants. Ayanami heard the sound and blushed, watching with thinly-veiled anticipation as he tugged his erect cock out into the open, nearly throbbing with need after having pleasured Ayanami so lewdly. He shifted closer on his knees and Ayanami obliged, demurely opening her legs a little wider; both of them shivering as he pressed the tip of his cock against her wet folds.

''Ah...'' Ayanami moaned softly as he pushed inside; her pussy lips parting for his length. ''Nn... Commander...''

The Commander shot her a strained smile, groaning through his teeth as he rolled his hips. Even with how wet she was Ayanami was still tight, the pleasurable heat of her pussy surrounding his cock as he buried himself into her. Within a few slow thrusts he managed to fit a little over half his cock inside, gradually inching more inside her folds and extracting another round of cute, soft-spoken moans.

''Nn...'' He grunted and leaned down, snaking his arms under Ayanami's upper back – and capturing Ayanami's lips in a kiss.

Ayanami moaned into the kiss, slipping her arms around him and deepening the kiss. Even with how wet she was he started his thrusts slow, groaning at her pleasurable tightness. Gradually he picked up speed, rolling his hips faster and plunging deeper into Ayanami – the Destroyer's cute moans muffled by their locked lips.

With a grunt he broke off the kiss, leaning back as far as Ayanami's arms would let him – his hands gripping her sides as he picked up speed. The lithe Destroyer mewled as he inched deeper, intimately feeling his cock nearly stuff her to the brim; before the tip hit her deepest parts and he filled her. Ayanami gasped at the sensation, a breathy moan following a second later as he filled her again.

''A-Ah... yes... i-it feels good... Commander...'' Ayanami breathed, mewling when he gripped her sides tighter. ''Faster...''

The Commander groaned in agreement, allowing himself to stop holding back. The sound of skin slapping together filled the bedroom as he pounded her, his cock bottoming out in her slicks folds and his pelvis smacking against hers. Each strong thrust elicited another breathless moan from the Sakura girl; her modest boobs jiggling from the impact and tempting him to grope them.

Ayanami sensed his train of thought, one hand leaving his back and dropping to her right breast – moaning as she lewdly groped herself. The sight only aroused him more, his thrusts slowing for a brief moment before he immediately resumed with more speed than before – earning a sharp gasp from Ayanami as pleasure flooded her body, her toes curling from the feeling.

''A-Ah~! C-Commander...!'' Ayanami moaned out, barely even trying to keep her voice low.

She tightened around him and he groaned, shuddering when she wrapped her legs around his waist; stopping him from pulling out. The Commander gripped her hips and forced himself to keep his eyes open, staring down at Ayanami's erotic expression as he drilled deep into her – eyes half-lidded, mouth open and her tongue just barely hanging out, her cheeks a flushed red... she looked beyond arousing.

''C-Crap...'' He hissed through his teeth, a burning need flooding his lower half. ''Ayanami...''

''A-Ah...! C-Cumm- _Mmph~!_'' With a barely-muffled cry Ayanami climaxed, buckling wildly as her orgasm ripped through her and made her mind go wonderfully blank.

The Commander grit his teeth as she tightened sharply around his cock, her pussy squeezing his cock so tightly it was impossible to resist – and with a grunt he came, bucking his hips roughly and shooting his load deep inside her; painting her inner walls white with his seed. Each rope of cum made Ayanami twitch, a breathy whimper escaping her and causing her hips to twitch reflexively.

Shuddering he leaned down and clumsily kissed her, breaking it off only a second later to breathe – instead burying his head into her neck and smooching her there, shivering as she moaned into his ear.

''C-Commander...'' Ayanami breathed, her legs slowly loosening their hold on his waist. ''I-I love you...''

''Love you too, Ayanami...''

X-x-X

Several hours passed.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, filled with jokes and laughter. Afterwards the five of them gathered on the couch; him in the middle with Laffey and Javelin next to him while Ayanami and Z23 took the outer edges, and together they all watched some movies. Some were tame Christmas films while others had a more... _adult _leaning, resulting many blushes from all but Laffey, the one who picked said films up.

Now, as the clock ticked over to eleven at night, everyone was heading for bed – Ayanami and Laffey were already fast asleep whilst he, Javelin and Z23 did the dishes and cleaned the place up. Well, he and Z23 did the dishes; Javelin's reindeer outfit had hooves for hands, so she settled for simply drying the dishes and putting them on the rack.

''Mynn~'' Javelin groaned, stretching her arms above head. ''I'm gonna head off... to bed now, if that's alright~''

''Mm. I'll finish up.'' Z23 smiled, nodding at him. ''You should head off too, Commander; I'll turn everything off.''

''If you're sure...''

Z23 bobbed her head and turned away, collecting the remaining dishes and putting them away. The Commander's gaze shifted to Javelin, watching as the bubbly girl hopped down the hall towards her room. An idea hit him and he smirked, following after the Destroyer down to her room – and when she cheerily stepped inside he was a step behind her, nimbly snaking his arms around her stomach.

''Eek!'' Javelin squeaked in surprise, her cheeks tinting pink when she realised it was just him. ''Mn... don't startle me like that~''

''Sorry.'' The Commander smirked unrepentantly.

Her reindeer hood was big enough to hide her face, prompting Javelin to push her hood down. The second it was out the way he leaned over her shoulder and kissed her cheek, only making her pink cheeks darken into a rosy red, a smile quirking at her lips. With a soft exhale Javelin tilted her head back and met his lips, gently kissing him back; the angle stopping her from deepening it.

As their lips meshed together he slid his hands up her stomach, feeling her up through her thick outfit. Even with the fabric in the way he could easily make out her gentle curves – and when his hands reached her breasts he could still cup them, giving them a tender grope. Javelin whined and pouted at him, pushing her rear towards him in response.

''Mm...'' Javelin shuddered as he grabbed the zipper of her outfit. ''Commander...''

''You aren't planning on going to bed in this, are you?''

''Well... no, but...''

Any protests melted away as he kissed her again, a shy mewl escaping her as he slowly pulled her zipper down. Slowly the shoulders of her outfit went slack and slipped off, revealing her bare shoulders to his gaze. As the zipper passed her stomach her reindeer outfit sagged and fell, exposing her bare torso to him – not even a bra in sight.

''I didn't take you for an exhibitionist, Javelin.'' He murmured to her, kissing her ear.

''Y-You're not supposed to... go naked...?'' Javelin queried with honest surprise.

The Commander pursed his lips, stifling a quiet snort of amusement. Javelin blushed darkly and elbowed him, cheeks puffing into a pout – though the rosy hue to her cheeks ruined any effect it had. However the knowledge that she had been going around for hours, pretty much naked beneath her outfit... all the times she had hugged him or embraced him... the mere thought quickly got him hard.

''Ah~'' Javelin mewled as his hands darted up to her plump breasts, giving them a lustful squeeze. ''Hyaah...''

He chuckled at her cute mewling, rolling her breasts around in his grip. Out of everyone Javelin seemed to be the softness, her boobs rising and falling in tandem with her breathing. As he fondled her he occupied himself with kissing her neck, relishing the sound of her gentle moans and plotting all the ways he could make her cry out with pleasure.

Without any support however her reindeer outfit continued to fall; stopping briefly on her hips before falling the rest of the way, revealing her to be wearing no panties either. A smirk crossed his face and he unhanded her breasts, grasping her by the hips and quickly spinning her around to face him. Her blue-green eyes met his for a single second before she hastily looked away, her cheeks reddening cutely.

''Hmhm...'' The Commander chuckled and pushed against her, pressing her up against the wall.

He was slightly taller than Javelin, forcing her to tilt her head up to meet his lips in a kiss – her cute moan silenced by their locked lips. Javelin wasn't entirely submissive though; her hands brushing against his crotch before finding his own zipper, slowly pulling it down. His hard cock slipped out into her waiting hand and made her blush darken, demurely curling her fingers around his shaft and slowly jerking him off.

With a smirk he replied in kind, his left hand sliding down her hip and tracing the gentle curve of her pelvis, his fingertips brushing against her pussy lips. Javelin whimpered into the kiss, breaking off long enough to suck in a quick breath before he captured her lips again, muffling her cute whine as he teasingly ran his fingers between her folds – before pushing two fingers inside her, making her hips buckle.

''Ahh...'' Javelin quivered, her hand moving on automatic as she got him off.

His lungs burned for oxygen and he broke off the kiss, giving them both a chance to catch their breath. In the meantime he peppered her forehead with quick kisses, his right hand curling around her right breast and idly fondling it. Javelin moaned at his lewd touch, trailing her free hand up his chest until she could snake it around his neck, pulling him down into another kiss.

For a long minute they remained like that, their lips meshing together in a heated string of kisses as they pleasured each other with their fingers – her honey soon dribbling onto his probing fingers. Seeing that he smirked and tugged his fingers out, releasing her breast and grabbing her hips with both hands.

''Mm~'' Javelin moaned as she broke off the kiss, her cheeks flushing a dark red when he slid his hands around to her ass.

Knowing what he had planned Javelin smiled demurely, releasing his cock. After a brief kiss he groped her ass and lifted her up – prompting Javelin to quickly wrap her legs around his waist for support. Both of them shuddered as his cock pressed against her pussy, so close to entering her that it would only take a gentle roll of the hips.

''A-Ah...'' Javelin moaned softly as he did just that; his cock easily parting her lower lips and sliding inside. ''Mm... let's... be quick, alright...?''

The Commander chuckled, planting a light kiss on her nose. ''If you wish~''

Javelin giggled lightly and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tender kiss. He returned the kiss and gave her ass a light grope, slowly rearing his hips back before plunging back inside. Each gentle thrust buried his shaft deeper into Javelin's hot tightness, her inner walls lovingly squeezing every inch of his cock and sucking him deeper inside.

Slowly Javelin relaxed enough that he could push deeper into her, his thrusts picking up speed. Her honey leaked down his cock each time he sunk into her, coating his shaft and letting him sink even deeper into her hot slit; much to her audible delight. Their lips constantly met in a series of increasingly-heated kisses, the addictive softness of her lips enamouring him.

''Mm... ahh...'' Javelin moaned as his pelvis bumped against hers; his full length inside her. ''Nn... faster now... I'll keep quiet...''

The Commander smirked at that, shifting targets and hungrily attacking her neck. Javelin gasped at that, a strained groan escaping her as she consciously stifled the moan that threatened to escape. Biting her lip Javelin rolled her hips, eliciting a mutual groan from both of them as she met his thrusts halfway; only causing him to plunge into her faster.

Dimly he realised that they would be overheard, that the walls were thin enough that the others would easily hear them fucking – yet the thought only aroused him further. His imagination helped supply the lewd images; of how Ayanami and Laffey laid in their shared bed, silently touching themselves to the sound of him banging Javelin, or perhaps even turning on one another in a lewd bid to ease their burning need.

Javelin was quick to snap him out of his lewd thoughts, kissing him full on the lips and tightening around his cock. The Commander groaned and kissed her back with equal passion, giving her ass a rough squeeze – sorely tempted to spank her, but deciding not to. Z23 was the one who liked to be spanked, not Javelin... though he was sure she wouldn't mind it in the heat of the moment.

''Ah... ahh...'' Javelin moaned under her breath, mewling when he pressed himself against her – her plump breasts squishing against his chest. ''Nn... Commander~''

He grunted in acknowledgement, pounding into her faster. The wet smack of his pelvis against hers only made him fuck her harder, the inviting heat of her pussy driving him wild – and if her hastily-stifled cries were any indication, the sensation of him spearing into her was also driving her mad. A fact reinforced when she yanked him down into a messy kiss, doing little to stifle her lewd gasps of pleasure; her inner walls quivering around his length.

''C-Commander... I-I'm- oh god~!'' Javelin broke the kiss off and threw her head back. ''A-Ahh- _Myaa~!_''

Javelin cried out as she orgasmed, spasming in his grip as her muscles all seized up. He grit his teeth and kept pounding into her tightening pussy, managing to keep fucking her ungodly tight pussy before he couldn't take it any more – unloading ropes of burning cum deep into her. Javelin gasped and arched her back, her cry transforming into a choked groan as he filled her up.

''A... Ah...'' Javelin quivered once, before finally going slack in his arms. ''Ahh... so good...''

The Commander chuckled at her breathless mewl, kissing her forehead and giving a few more light thrusts, before finally pulling out of her.

Javelin swayed slightly on weak knees, barely keeping her footing as she stumbled over to the bed – before flopping down on it, twitching. Due to her nudity her ass presented an appealing target, all but begging him to go a second round – but he _really _should be getting to bed, and there was one more lady who deserved a turn.

''See you tomorrow morning, Javelin.'' The Commander told her teasingly.

The weak mewl he got in return only made him chuckle, departing for his last target.

X-x-X

He originally planned to wait a few minutes; to give himself time to calm down and take Z23 more slowly. But if he was being honest with himself, he wanted nothing more than to pin her to the floor and make her scream – a feat he had achieved several times already, much to her embarrassment.

For that reason he found himself peering out from out his bedroom door, smirking as he watched Z23 adding the final touches to the small stack of presents under the tree. She really was like the team mom; always making sure everything was _just _perfect, even if it meant staying up extra late for their benefit. It was one of her many traits that made him fall in love with her.

His eyes focused on the Destroyer as she bent over, adjusting several of the presents... and unintentionally presenting her ass as a pleasing target. A perverse grin crossed his face and he crept out from his room, slowly crossing the distance until he stood right behind the oblivious Z23, her soft hum only adding to her charm.

That was until he dropped down behind her, his arms snaking around her midsection. ''Hello there~''

''C-Commander...'' Z23 muttered, her stiffened shoulders relaxing. ''Don't do that...''

He chuckled, leaning over her curvy frame and effectively spooning her. ''Why?''

''Because you would've made me scream and wake everyone up.'' Z23 replied dryly.

''Well I wouldn't mind making you scream in _other _ways~''

The Destroyer blushed at his flirtatious remark. The expression only made her seem cuter in his eyes, prompting him to lean in and kiss the back of her neck – eliciting a low whimper from her. With a teasing smirk he slid his hands up her sides as he continued to kiss the back of her neck, ghosting his lips over her smooth skin and savouring each little mewl she made.

His hands soon found their targets, curling around her round breasts and giving them a light squeeze. Z23 shuddered at his touch and his smirk widened, purposefully pressing his crotch against her curvy rear; letting her feel his still-hard cock. Hesitantly Z23 pushed her ass back towards him, her breathing growing heavier as he gently fondled her breasts.

''M-Mn...'' Z23 let out a shaky breath as he hooked his fingers into the front of her dress, and yanked it down – causing her plump breasts to bounce free. ''Comm- Mm~!''

The Ironblood girl moaned as he immediately groped both her breasts, his greedy fingers sinking into her wonderfully-soft boobs and squeezing. She shuddered beneath him when he pinched her nipples between his fingers, giving them a light tug before rolling breasts around in small circles, his lewd ministrations quickly making her breathing grow laboured.

''Commander...'' Z23 breathed, quivering as he sucked on the back of her ear. ''A-Ahh... no... stop that~''

''You say that...'' The Commander purred, relishing his cutely-submissive subordinate. ''...but you keep pushing your ass back, you naughty pervert~''

Z23 whimpered, cheeks aflame as she bowed her head. Deciding she had been teased enough he unhanded her pleasantly-round breasts, instead rolling her around onto her back. Z23 squeaked in surprise but he gave her no time to react, diving in and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. The Destroyer remained stiff for only a single second before relaxing, a hesitant moan escaping her as she reciprocated.

His hands instantly returned to her breasts, cupping both of them and playfully groping them. After a long moment he retreated from the kiss, spending a quick second to admire her cutely-flushed face before shifting back – and attacking her breasts with a flurry of kisses. Z23 let out a quivering moan as his lips ghosted over the tops of her boobs, smooching her soft skin all over before shifting down to her pink nipples, sucking on the rosy tips.

''A-Ah... Commander...'' Z23 exhaled, biting her lip.

The Commander smirked, letting his teeth just-barely graze her nipple – eliciting a sharp gasp of surprise from Z23. He chuckled at her cute reaction and swirled his tongue around her pink nub, giving it one last suck before pulling his lips off. Instead he kissed between her breasts, all but motor-boating her chest as he kissed and even licked her round breasts, extracting even more cute moans from her.

Chuckling under his breath he popped his lips off and gave her breast one last kiss before pulling back, capturing her lips in a light kiss instead. Z23 easily reciprocated, instinctively laying her hands on his shoulders and dragging the kiss out for as long as she could. After a long few moments she pulled back with a gasp, sucking in a quick gulp of air.

''Mm...'' Z23 blushed demurely up at him as he grabbed her hips. ''You really are incorrigible, aren't you...?''

''Yep.'' He smirked back.

The Ironblood girl huffed, complying when he tugged on her hips – letting him pull her up and onto his lap. In response she gave a light shove to his shoulders and sent him back against the floor, allowing Z23 to swing her leg over his properly; and turn her back on him. He didn't mind the view; his eyes drifting from her bare back to her curvy ass, her red underwear hugging her rear nicely.

Z23 lifted her hips up, one hand disappearing under her short skirt and pushing her panties to the side; her other hand unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. He was rock-hard yet Z23 still took the time to slowly jerk him off, extracting a breathy groan from him at the sensation of her soft hand. Even though he couldn't see her face from this angle he could _sense _her embarrassment, though her subtle squirming helped convey that too.

''I... I'll start now...'' Z23 murmured quietly, positioning herself over his length.

''Take it slow if you need to.'' The Commander replied lightly, sliding his hands up her hips and pushing her dress up.

Z23 muttered a demure thanks and shifted slightly; before finally lowering her hips. He sunk inside her folds with only minimal resistance, the familiar hotness of her pussy extracting a low groan from him. Z23 was of a similar mind; moaning softly as she pushed herself down further, accepting over half his cock on the first go.

She paused for a brief moment to catch her breath before lifting her hips – and promptly shoving herself back down again, mewling lewdly as he speared deeper into her pussy. Slowly Z23 impaled herself on his length, more and more of his twitching cock being engulfed by her womanhood; the sensation making him groan with need.

''Mn...'' Z23 grunted lightly, arching her back a bit as she started to move her hips in small but quick rolls – her inner walls quivering around his length as she repeatedly slid up and down his shaft.

The Commander shuddered at the pleasurable feeling, his hands shifting from her hips around to her ass – giving it a teasing squeeze. Z23 moaned at his lewd touch and rolled her hips back and forth; stirring him around her insides. In response he suddenly bucked his hips up, eliciting a cute gasp from her as he plunged up into her pussy, sending a rush of pleasure burning through her trembling frame.

Grinning tightly the Commander pushed himself up on his arms, managing to sit up enough that he could reach the back of her neck – planting a wet kiss on her jugular. Z23 mewled shakily, a quivering moan passing her lips as he reached around and groped her round breasts, fondling them as she continued to ride his twitching cock; each slow bounce extracting a groan from both of them.

''Mn...!'' Z23 bit her lip in a weak effort to stifle her moan, twitching as he squeezed her breasts.

He chuckled at that; his chuckle cutting off into a groan when she tightened around his still-sensitive cock. The sensation of her riding him was becoming too much to handle, not helped by her cute whimpers and moans – and as she let out another breathy exhale he suddenly swapped their roles; pushing her forwards.

Z23 yelped as he pushed her forwards, catching herself on her hands and knees. Her only warning was him grabbing her curvy hips before he immediately began to pound into her from behind, eliciting a sharp moan of pleasure before she hastily stifled it with one hand. She was wet enough now that he wasn't worried about hurting her, and as such he didn't bother holding back; going all out from the start.

''_M-Mm~! _Commander~!'' Z23 cried out; the sound muffled by her palm.

The Commander grinned tightly at that, one hand reaching under her and grabbing her breast. Z23 moaned shakily as he ravenously fondled and groped her round tit, his rough groping made all the more pleasurable by his equally-rough pounding. His pelvis slapped against his ass with each rough plunge, his cock hitting her deepest parts and making her inner walls quiver around his length each time, her honey coating his cock.

''Nn... Niimi...'' He grunted into her ear, his thrusts becoming faster but shorter. ''Here it comes...''

His warning only seemed to arouse Z23 more, a low moan passing her lips. Her arm buckled as it strained to support her upper body, and as he slammed into her again it gave out. The Commander quickly released her breast and let her upper body flop forwards, her moans rising in pitch as her breasts rubbed against the carpet – the minor discomfort arousing her even more.

''M-Mm~! Commander, I'm- _Mmph~!_'' Z23 moaned loudly into her palm, her pussy coiling tight around his throbbing length as she climaxed.

He groaned sharply at the sudden tightness and bucked his hips, roughly plunging into her until he couldn't take it – bottoming out inside her in a single rough thrust and pumping spurts of cum into her, making her moan rise into a muffled cry of carnal delight.

The Commander kept thrusting a few more times before his stamina ran dry; a breathy groan escaping him as his thrusts came to a stop.

''Haah... hah... enjoy that... Niimi...?''

''...incorrigible pervert...'' Z23 replied breathlessly, though the orgasmic smile twitching across her lips told him of how she felt.

He flashed her a tired grin and kissed her back of her neck. ''Well if I'm such a pervert, then you won't mind if I sleep with you tonight~?''

''Idiot... I'll never get sleep... if you do...''

His grin widened. ''Ah? I don't remember saying we'd do anything. Since when did you become such a naughty girl, Niimi-_chan_~?''

Z23 only moaned in reply, burying her head into her arms.

X-x-X

Christmas morning came swiftly.

Javelin was the one to wake everyone up, running around like a child and going as far as dragging Laffey out of bed – literally. Everyone got up in their pyjamas and gathered in the main room; Javelin and Laffey opening presents, the former more eagerly than the latter, while the rest of them sat back and took things more slowly.

Presents were opened, gifts were exchanged; Z23 went through the effort to make them all a cup of hot chocolate and a warmed-up croissant to wake them up. The chocolate ornaments dangling from the tree were quickly set upon and devoured, and the box of mixed sweets was torn open and half-empty within the hour, courtesy largely of Laffey.

Now the five of them sat around the Christmas tree; Z23 sipping slowly at her cooling hot chocolate and leaning up against the couch, Ayanami by her side nibbling on some chocolate. Javelin was sat next to him, her shoulder bumping against his as she entertained herself with the cute origami paper Ayanami had gotten her. Laffey was on his other side, her head resting gently in his lap as she dozed.

The Commander smiled wryly and ran his fingers through Laffey's hair. ''I have one more gift for you, girls.''

Z23 raised a brow in surprise; Ayanami tilted her head curiously; Javelin perked up eagerly; Laffey rolled over to look at him.

With an embarrassed chuckle the Commander slipped a hand into his dressing gown pocket, withdrawing four small presents – handing them out to each of them. The four Destroyers looked even more curious, peeling off the wrapping paper with anticipated slowness.

And as the wrapping paper fell apart they all discovered a simple black box – and within all of them, was a silver ring; crowned with a different gemstone for each of them. Sapphire for Javelin, ruby for Laffey, emerald for Z23 and topaz for Ayanami.

The Commander opened his mouth to propose – only for Javelin to abruptly tackle him in a hug.

''_Yes~!_''

''Mm... Commander... celebratory kiss...''

As the Commander was barraged by a flurry of kisses from Laffey and Javelin, Z23 sighed softly – a pretty smile curling at her lips as she slid her ring on, Ayanami doing the same.

''...absolutely incorrigible...'' Z23 breathed.

Ayanami smiled, raising her hand and admiring her newfound wedding ring. ''...and all ours...''

''Indeed...''

[END]


End file.
